


Streamers at the Roadhouse

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rebuilt Roadhouse, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean didn't think much of it when Jo asked him to come to the Roadhouse as soon as he could after finishing the hunt he was on.  They'd been together for years, he hadn't seen her in something like three months, and honestly, going to the Roadhouse was kind of a priority for him after this one.  It would take something end-of-the-world big to keep him away.





	Streamers at the Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 12: Birthday Party  
> Prompt: Streamers  
> Partner: @cryskeeter

When they walked into the Roadhouse after a hunt, Dean and Sam nearly walked right back out. Ellen and Jo had put a lot of work into restoring it after the fire, and this could not possibly be the right place. The Roadhouse was a hunter’s bar, and it looked the part. Sawdust on the floor, grime on the counters and the tables and especially the windows, it was a place that felt like home.

This was all wrong. Everything was clean and shiny. Balloons and streamers hung everywhere. Dean tried and failed to avoid stepping on them. “Ellen? Jo?”

“Hi!” Ellen popped up from behind the bar with a bottle of whiskey. “You boys got here fast, we weren’t expecting you until tonight. Even accounting for the way Dean drives.”

“Not in time.” Sam picked his way through a tangle of streamer that had fallen. “Did the health department finally find this place, or should we be looking for some kind of demon or ghost or something?”

Ellen stared blankly at Sam. “What makes you think that?”

“Uh, do you not see your bar?” Dean gestured at the brightly-colored decorations. “It looks like a six-year-old’s birthday party threw up in here.”

Ellen chuckled and went back to digging out drinks. “Oh. That. No, Jo and I did this. Jo has something she wants to celebrate.”

“Uh-oh.” Dean went pale and whirled around to face Sam. “Did I forget a birthday or an anniversary or is this one of those holidays everyone but us knows about?”

Sam shrugged. “How the hell should I know? I don’t keep track of your anniversaries. It’s not Jo’s birthday, that was last month. Not Ellen’s either. Or Bobby’s. Or one of ours.”

Dean turned back to Ellen, who just smirked and shrugged silently. Jo came in from out back, wearing torn jeans and a ripped and stained Smurfs T-shirt. “Hey! I thought we still had a couple hours before you got here or I’d have changed already.” She set down the box she was carrying. “Forget you saw me.”

“But you look great, babe.” Dean caught Jo by the hips and gave her a kiss. “I love the Smurfs.”

Sam snorted and turned away, lost in memories. Ellen rolled her eyes and poured herself a drink. Jo giggled. “Thanks, but this is my clean-up-the-bar and dirty-work outfit. I don’t even want to know what half these stains are. I’ve forgotten and I’m sure there’s a reason for that. I’ll be back soon.”

Dean let her go. “Don’t take too long. Or… I could come with you…”

Jo swatted his butt. “No. Stay. Be a good boy. Talk to Mom and Bobby if he gets here before I get back.” 

Bobby didn’t get there in the twenty minutes Jo was gone. When she got back, Dean’s jaw dropped. This was a new look for her, and he loved it. She was wearing a simple pale blue dress and matching low-heeled shoes, with her hair back in a simple braid. “Wow. You look amazing and so different!”

“Thanks! I’d meant to have my hair curled, but no, you just had to get here hours early so I didn’t have time.” Jo stuck out her tongue and then twirled, making the dress flare out. “You like it?”

“Yeah. Don’t…” Dean stopped and started over again. “I don’t mean this in a creepy way or like I’m saying you look old, but you look like a mom. A hot mom, naturally. Just not like a hunter at all.”

Jo beamed. “There’s a reason for that.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “You’re retiring?” Dean was shocked, too. Ellen had never liked that Jo went out hunting with Bobby or the boys, but Jo was so set on it that Dean had never imagined she’d give it up.

“Taking a break, not retiring.” Jo sat on one of the tables. “Fairly long one, at least a year and a half. Once the baby’s old enough to leave with Ellen or Bobby or someone, I’m going back out there like I have been.”

“At least, that’s the plan for now,” Ellen said, acid dripping from her voice. “I’m tryin’ to talk some sense into her. At least she’s not thinking of taking a baby hunting like your daddy did.”

“Wait. Wait a minute.” Dean put up a hand. “What baby?”

“Ours! Surprise!” Jo picked up an armful of fallen streamers and tossed them into the air. “I’m about thirteen weeks along.”

“Congratulations…?” Sam offered, eyes wide as he stared at Dean.

Dean tensed up. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I coulda…”

“I only found out last week,” Jo interrupted. “There were symptoms, but I ignored them or blew them off as nothing until I couldn’t anymore. Mom was so pissed when she found out." Dean could just bet. Jo had been on a hunt last month, at nine weeks pregnant. He was not entirely thrilled with that himself, but he couldn't blame Jo, given his own history of ignoring symptoms or blaming them on the stress of the hunt until he was seriously ill. "You were in the middle of a hunt, and I wasn’t going to call you off a hunt to come hold my hand. I can take care of myself, pregnant or not. I did tell you to come straight here after the hunt.”

Dean relaxed and walked over to Jo, putting his arms around her waist and looking her in the eyes. “And this is a good thing? You’re happy, even though it means not hunting for over a year?”

“Yeah. I was surprised as hell to find out, we’re usually so careful, but I’m happy with it.” Jo stretched up to kiss Dean. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Dean’s face lit up. This was something he’d never let himself even think of having, being handed to him by a beautiful girl who put up with his dumb ass and understood the life he lived. “Awesome. I get to be a dad!”


End file.
